Fénix Oscuro
by Princes-Slash
Summary: Los padres de Harry no lo quieren por ser un hijo no planeado y prefieran a su hermano Anthony que resulta ser el "elegido". En la fiesta de Anthony Voldemort ataca y encuentra a Harry que fue abandonado por sus padres en medio de la batalla ¿Que pasara cuando Harry se empeña en ir al lado oscuro? NUEVO RESUMEN
1. Intro

**Yo siempre he querido escribir un Dark Harry; me fascina el hecho de que Harry apoye al lado de la oscuridad y que deje salir su lado **_**Slytherin n.n**_

_**Gracias a **_**Odille Hiderarti por ayudarme con el titulo (no dejare de agradecerte nunca)**

_**Los personajes conocidos son de la gran escritora **_**J.K. Rowling. **

_**Bueno es una de las típicas historias en el que tiene un hermano y que se une al lado oscuro porque sus padres lo odiaban. **_

_**Bueno espero hacerlo bien.**_

_**La secuencia va por orden de edad según fue su infancia; y al final llegamos a la verdadera edad de Harry es la que tiene el finc.**_

_**.-.-.-.**_

_Fénix Oscuro_

_Epilogo_

_En una habitación grande se encontraban un niño de no más de tres años de edad con pelo azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, delgado para su edad y muy pálido; y de cómo 2 años, de cabello rojizo, ojos cafés, algo rellenito y de tez morena. Estos se encontraban dormidas en sus cunas una era azul que decía en letras color verde Harry; y la otra era color azul con letras doradas que decían Antonio. Antonio y Harry estaban profundamente dormidos en sus cunas pero la diferencia era que Harry tenia pesadillas en donde sus padres lo golpeaban y lo dejaban sin comer, esto no alteraba al bebe porque sencillamente eso era una realidad, tal vez dura pero al fin y al cavo era la realidad._

_Aunque Harry y Antonio eran hermanos eran tratados total mente diferentes por sus "lindos" padres (nótese el sarcasmo). Sus padres odiaban a Harry porque fue un "accidente" que naciera y pensaban en Antoni como su primogénito ya que él si fue planeado. Harry es mayor que Antoni por solo un año pero aún así el Sr. Potter y la Sra. Potter preferían a Antonio por ser "puro y deseado"._

_A Harry lo trataban como un insecto molesto, muy pocas veces se acordaban que tenían que alimentarlo, por eso estaba tan delgado a tan corta edad. Harry tal vez solo tenía tres años de edad, pero se daba cuenta de que sus padres nunca lo quisieron… _

_Siempre estaban con Antoni y nunca lo dejaban solo, en cambio a él lo ignoraban por completo, no lo alimentaban, no le leían cuentos, no le compraban juguetes, apenas y se acordaban de darle de comer y lo que más le dolía era que no lo amaran._

_En su corta y dolorosa existencia nunca fue realmente feliz, feliz como un niño debe ser, ya no tiene la inocencia característica de un niño él pensaba que en la vida solo importaba subsistir ya que no podía decir que eso era vida._

_Cuando fue su segundo cumpleaños Harry pudo realizar magia accidental (lo cual molesto a los señores Potter), cuando él quería que su madre le preparara un paste y este apareció en la mesa. Sus padres lo dejaron sin comer y le dieron el pastel a Antonio._

_Pero cuando Antonio hizo magia accidental (mover su chupete porque no lo alcanzaba) sus padres lo felicitaron lo llevaron a jugar y a él lo dejaron con una niñera._

_.-.-.-.-_

_Al poco tiempo Harry ya no le importaba que sus padres no lo quisieran, todo lo contrario él se dijo a sí mismo "ellos no te aprecian porque son una basura"._

_¿Cuándo lo dijo? Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para dejar la cuna y su nueva habitación fue: el sótano, con una cama dura, un foco viejo y un baño privado. Pero adivinen que le dieron al querido Antonio… pues le dieron el cuarto más grande, tenía muchos juguetes, un gran candelabro y una mini biblioteca que a él (Antoni) no le interesaba leer. _

_Harry cumplió cuatro años y nadie lo felicito, dio regalos, lo abrazo, ni nada; no le importaba si lo hacían o no. Pero aprendió algo en ese año, que el poder era importante. Estuvo leyendo durante mucho tiempo en la biblioteca de los Potter (a sus padres no les importaba lo que hacía o no) y descubrió que las personas más fuertes, poderosas, influyentes y felices en el mundo eran así porque tenían poder con ellos un poder que también les dio respeto y él quería (necesitaba) respeto._

_Harry salía pocas veces de la casa y por eso estaba muy pálido, pero esta vez tenían que salir porque era el cumpleaños del querido Antoni (cumplía tres años) y no podían dejar a Harry porque la niñera se enfermo. Iban a ir a un restaurante de pizza italiana, aparte de ellos, asistirían los _Weasley, Longbottom y el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería Albus Dumbledore. Cuando llegaron al lugar todos saludaron primero a James, luego a Lily, después a Antonio (al cual lo trataron a cual rey de España) y por último a Harry.

A él lo saludaron con mucho cuidado (ya que los Potter nunca hablaban de él). Harry sintió una profunda felicidad, la cual no demostró con su rostro, porque no se sentía TAN solo, pero a la vez triste porque eso era por ser hermano del "perfecto" de su hermano. No es que lo odiara… pero sus padres le prohibieron hablar con Antonio y viceversa.

Dos niños lo saludaron con felicidad, (a diferencia de los adultos que lo miraron con reproche), uno era pelirrojo y el otro era peli castaño (si no adivinaron eran Ron y Nenille) empezaron hablar de trivialidades hasta que…

-¿Qué se siente ser hermano de Antonio?- Pregunto Ron ilusionado porque sus padres le contaron que Antonio era un chico muy bueno y muy fuerte; y que Harry era lo contrario pero pensó que tal vez no era tan cierto.

-Bueno…- Harry dudo en contestar ya que no quería herir los sentimientos de nadie (excepto el de sus padres) pero esta era una oportunidad de venganza así que…- Es como ser un perro callejero que solo es un estorbo para la familia.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, todos los niños presentes hicieron una mueca de sorpresa y los adultos una expresión de entre lastima y tristeza, en cambio los Potter con unas miradas furiosas, inmediatamente tomaron a Harry por las orejas y lo llevaron por red flu a la casa lo encerraron en su cuarto y lo dejaron abandonado por una semana.

Harry vio que no podría vengarse hasta que fuera lo suficiente mente fuerte como para escapar de sus padres o tendría que escapar, la segunda opción era buena pero en realidad sabía que un niño de 4 años no podría sobrevivir solo…

Su existencia consistía en hacerse fuerte tanto física, como mágica mente, leyendo todo sobre la magia, controlando su magia accidental, entrenando y mucho más y todo sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta ya que nunca le prestaban ni un segundo de atención.

Su hermano apenas y sabía que existía y creo que no le importaba mucho que digamos, y por ende tampoco a Harry le importaba.

Poca a poco se fue haciendo fuerte, listo, astuto, manipulador, y solo tenía 5 años (actualmente) de edad. Así fue su infancia solitaria pero eso pronto cambiara…

.-.-.-.

**Que tal me quedo este es el epilogo pero pronto (tal vez) subiré el primer capítulo.**

**Si no he actualizado es por la mugre escuela y sus m** tareas y solo me dejan un día libre. **


	2. El elegido no me hagas reír

**Hola, me he emocionado con todos sus comentarios y me disculpo por haber puesto epilogo en vez de prologo (dejen de recordármelo el 90% de mis comentarios tenían eso).**

**Bueno sé que he preguntado demasiado pero necesito una respuesta buena…**

**¿Quieren Yaoi en este finc? La mera verdad yo estaría súper feliz de hacer uno pero quiero su opinión de si hacer un slash o una pareja hetera pero la verdad si no me decido lo dejare sin pareja.**

Mimesis: Gracias por ser el primero en comentar.

Ale: Aquí la continuación disfruta

Alba marina: Muy gracioso pero no puedo actualizar tan seguido

Shani 3000: Espero no desilusionarte

richard333: Gracias.

Ilianailoveyou: Me hace feliz que te guste espero que le sigas la pista.

Guest: Por ti es que hago la pregunta espero que contesten.

Randa1: Harry será muy listo astuto e inteligente espero que te guste.

Kotte: Ojala te guste el Capitulo.

RAC: Es necesario hacer sufrir a Harry para que se haga Dark aunque siento que me pase tengo que ser dura, lo lamento (un poquito).

Hiderarti: Realmente me agrado tu comentario me hizo muy feliz y la verdad agradezco mucho tu apoyo.

Kuro-kun0414: Gracias y tomare en cuenta lo que dijiste. Y espero que como es Harry te agrade "sonrisa malvada"

**Bueno nos leemos abajo…**

**.-.-.-.-**

_Capitulo1: El elegido… no me hagas reír_

Un niño delgado, bajito, y pálido llamado Harry James Potter estaba mirando por la ventana, observando como su padre James jugaba con su hermano Anthony (decidí dejarle este nombre se oye muy genial XD) y como su madre los miraba con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

Para cualquiera esa escena sería muy linda, pero Harry no es cualquiera. No sentía nada hacía su "querida" familia y si fuera a sentir algo sería solo repulsión o asco pero ya no había dolor ni tristeza. Ese tipo de sentimientos eran solo para los débiles.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres lo ignoraran y su hermano con el paso de los años se había vuelto muy insoportable, siempre hacía lo posible para meterlo en problemas o para que lo golpearan, ya no le interesaba lo que su hermano hiciera a él ya no le dolía… ya no más.

Su padre solo le hablaba en casos de regaños y su madre solo para darle ordenes de cómo debía limpiar y sacudir; su hermano se sentía demasiado importante como para hablarle; su "padrino" Sirius parecía que no sabía existía, su "tío" Remus si lo miraba solo volteaba la mirada, los Weasley y los Longbottom no volvieron a hablar con él, creo que es porque sus padres les dijeron algo realmente malo a ellos sobre mí.

Y la verdad al principio le dolió pero ahora solo quiere venganza y también sabía que si no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia sus familiares le sería más fácil su objetivo.

Faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños y tres para el de su hermano aunque la verdad ninguna de las dos fechas le importaba demasiado.

Nunca fue invitado a una fiesta de ningún tipo a la única que fue, era porque la niñera se enfermo y no podía cuidarlo; además de que nunca había tenido una fiesta propia.

La verdad estaba agradecido por nunca ir de fiesta con ellos ya que podía utilizar ese tiempo en leer y estudiar solo tenía que darle a su niñera una poción para dormir sin sueño y sería libre por todo el día.

Además de que las fiestas eran para gente estúpida e inmadura y; pero (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) él se ha preguntado que sería tener una fiesta propia. Pero no tenía que pensar en torpes y estorbosos sentimientos.

Sus padres pensaban que era un squib porque el ya no tenía magia accidental pero la realidad era otra. El podía controlar su magia a tal grado que ya podía realizar hechizos que podían hacer niños de 1 grado de Hogwarts.

El había leído mucho sobre las materias mágicas que necesitaba y quería entender y dominar. En sus investigaciones descubrió que amaba las pociones y las artes oscuras.

No encontraba nada mejor que ponerse a leer y estudiar para ser mejor y además de poder hacer magia. Nadie sabía de su fascinación por la lectura ni el estudio porque de seguro no lo dejarían tocar ningún libro.

A llegado mi cumpleaños la mera verdad esperaba que nada interesante pasara ese día. Pensó que solo tendría que trabajar hasta tarde sin ver a sus familiares, estudiar a escondidas y practicar sus clases auto impuestas, alimentarse el mismo y luego ir a dormir para iniciar otro día parecido.

Pero al parecer el mundo no estaba en de acuerdo con él. Lo supo perfectamente cuando vio a Albus Dumbledore cruzar la puerta de su casa.

Supo de inmediato que si estaba en la casa de los Potter era por una razón importante.

-Buenos días señor Potter lamento interrumpir pero tengo que decirles algo importante- al parecer no me equivoque.

-Por su puesto, pase por favor-

James lo guio a la sala de esta y al parecer era tan importante que no hizo que me sacaran del cuarto, porque aunque Albus intentaba disimularlo no podía ocultar que tampoco quería a Harry cerca.

Tampoco le interesaba realmente pero sentía que debía hacer que él hombre pensara que era inofensivo (aunque no fuera nada cierto) para que no intentara interferir con sus planes.

-¿Un caramelo de limón?- pregunto Dumbledore, al parecer queriendo llevar la conversación lenta para poder preparan bien sus palabras.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Harry no quería saber porque el director le gustaba tanto, tal vez tenían droga o algo parecido… mejor no arriesgarse.

-¿Qué lindo día no creen?- Bueno creo que el director no sabe muy bien como llevar una buena conversación…

-Si es un lindo día pero… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?- Pregunto James impaciente. Al parecer no le gustaban los rodeos de Dumbledore.

-Algo de suma importancia – hizo una pausa dramática tipo película barata de terror- Bueno ayer por la tarde se encontró una profecía que al parecer estuvo por años en el olvido y se ha activado en el nacimiento de Anthony que dice:

_**(Advertencia: NO SOY BUENA HACIENDO PROFECIAS Y ESAS COSAS ASÍ QUE NO ME CRITIQUEN POR EL PESIMO INTENTO DE PROFESIA)**_

"Este día ha despertado el que tiene el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso.

Su poder, inteligencia y astucia no tendrán comparación. El que nació de entre la luz y de cuales padres que siguen ciegamente su llamado bien. Quien controle al elegido ganara la guerra y tendrá el poder.

Luz y oscuridad, parecidos y diferentes, unidas y separadas. El despertó en este día…"

-El resto de la profecía – siguió el viejo director- fue robada un tiempo después de que fuera descubierta por eso no sabemos qué es lo que sigue de ella-

-¿Eso quiere decir que Anthony es el elegido?- Pregunto Lili ilusionada

-Si- respondió el anciano adicto a los caramelos de limón

-Yo sabía que mi hijo iba a ser alguien importante en la vida tal como su padre- dijo muy emocionado.

-Mi hijo es un héroe que alegría- Grito Lili casi dejando sordo a Harry

Mientras los adultos festejaban, Anthony se dedico a comer algo de la cocina y Harry se escabullo hasta su cuarto y cuando llego se puso a reír como loco.

Como podían sus padres y Dumbledore (el supuesto mago más listo de todos los tiempos) que su hermano podría ser el elegido. Este es demasiado tonto, astuto como una roca (sin ofender a la roca) y demasiado mimado como para ser fuerte.

Dejo de reír cuando una pregunta se formo en sus pensamientos.

Si no era Anthony el "elegido"… ¿Quién lo es?

.-.-.-.-

**Hola perdón por no actualizar tan rápido pero se acercan los exámenes y las tareas que nos dejan son bastantes.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**A mí no mucho ya que sentí que casi no hubo intensidad… pero bueno.**

**Sobre mis otros finc`s tardare en actualizar porque la inspiración se quedo de vacaciones y no quiere volver. Y luego mis compañeros me van a secuestrar para que vaya a una fiesta. **

**Intentare actualizar en una semana.**

**Princes-Slash**

**Amor, Paz y Fuera.**


	3. Shadow

**Hola, soy yo bueno he actualizado "rápido" porque he tenido una semana muy mala, empezando con que reprobé cívica e inglés (con 5 y con 3 respectivamente) y mate porque estaba difícil, además de que la sub directora no acepto mi trabajo. Uf, casi me pongo a llorar otra vez **

**Pero no es momento de estar tristes así que para alegrarme subiré este capítulo y responder comentarios.**

**Randa1**: Gracias por ser la primera en comentar y no me atrevo a hacer un trió además que ya decidí que será slash y su pareja Draco… pero no te ilusiones mucho todavía es pequeño y necesita crecer y Voldemort será más un padre que nada.

**Ale**: Me disculpo por el error y si será slash

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay****: **Harry será amigo de Luna, pero no serán muy unidos y aunque a mí no me gusta mucho la relación de Harry con una chica creo que ella sería perfecta (odio a Ginny) Pareja Draco y Harry. Voldy será su papá.

**Alba marina**: Gracias por vota.

**Harrymania 1978****: **No entendí pero gracias por comentar

**Guest: **De nada, siempre tomo en cuenta la opinión de mis comentaristas. No te alarmes yo no me siento lista para escribir lemon o cosas xxx… a lo máximo que llegaran serán a besos y abrazos, pero cuando sean mayores.

**Kuro-kun0414****:** Gracias por desearme suerte… pero tengo muy mala suerte con decirte que el primer día de clases me caí de las escaleras… Y yo soy la sería en las fiestas. (Imagina si yo soy la sería como serán mis compañeros y amigos XD)

**Setsuna-GW**** : **Gracias por comentar.

**Cyan Reed****: **Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Kuroinekochan: **Lo siento pero la única relación entre Harry y Voldy será la de padre e hijo y su pareja será Draco Malfoy

**Empecemos con el finc**

.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2: Shadow

Ha pasado una semana desde que el viejo loco… perdón el respetado director Dumbledore anunció a la familia la profecía que era supuestamente de su hermano Anthony. Sus padres se habían vuelto más fríos y distantes, pues ahora lo dejaban abandonado todo el día y si hablaba su padre se lo tiraba a golpes, y al parecer les ha dado por darme de comer menos de lo que ya comía.

Estaba realmente molesta ya que ha tenido días muy frustrantes, por lo cual cundo su "querido" hermano lo empujo de las escaleras no pudo evitar jalarlo para que callera con él. Sabía que se metería en problemas pero se sintió tan bien ver a Anthony llorando por su culpa, sintiéndose grande viendo el sufrimiento ajeno es tan dulce. No le importaría mucho el castigo si ese era el precio a pagar por tal mangar lo aceptaría.

O eso pensaba él.

Cuando sus padres llegaron atraídos por el grito de dolor de Anthony fueron a ver como estaba su querido heredero; mientras se olvidaban de él… pero a Harry no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Después de revisar minuciosamente a Anthony fueron con Harry con una cara llena de ira por haber herido a su precioso hijo.

Para sorpresa de Harry en vez de golpes, hechizos mágicos dolorosos o gritos enfurecidos sus padres fueron a su cuarto, guardaron algo de ropa en un baúl y luego lo tomaron del brazo y lo tele transportaron a un lugar muggle llamado Privet Drive, siguieron caminando; o mejor dicho lo arrastraron, hasta el número cuatro de ese lugar.

Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron a que alguien abriera, transcurridos unos segundos la puerta fue abierta con sumo cuidado y dio lugar a una mujer con manos huesudas, cara de caballo y un cuello muy largo y delgado, supo que era Petunia la hermana de su madre porque vio una foto de ella cuando su cuarto estaba todavía con cosas de sótano.

-¿Qué necesitas Lily?- dijo sin ocultar su desprecio por verlos

-Un pequeño favor- se acerco al oído de Petunia y le susurro algo que no pudo escuchar Harry

-Entendido Lily-

Me agarro de la camisa, como si no quisiera ni tocarme, me adentro en la casa dejando a mis padres fuera, observe como se iban sin mirar atrás.

Me dejo enfrente de la puerta y llamo a un tal Vernon que sería fácilmente confundido por una morsa de gran tamaño, Petunia le explico que era su sobrino y dijo algo extraño sobre que Harry era un ser anormal.

Inmediatamente Petunia salió de la vista y Vernon lo empezó a golpear esperando que se le saliera lo fenómeno, después de la gran paliza lo dejaron tirado en una alacena muy pequeña.

Harry logro curarse algunas heridas pero el dolor no se iba y el sentimiento de venganza crecía más y más.

La mañana siguiente se despertó por culpa de Vernon que lo jalo de su cabello y luego lo empujo en la cocina.

-Espero que sirvas para algo, prepara el desayuno- Dijo su tío mientras se sentaba en la mesa y agarraba el periódico para informarse de ese mundo tan horrible que era el muggle.

Empezó a cocinar unos huevos estrellados con pan tostado y jugo de naranja recién exprimido, Harry estaba totalmente acostumbrado a cocinar de forma mágica y muggle, pero él prefería la forma porque se quemaba menos las manos y era más fácil.

Cuando termino el desayuno vio que tres personas se encontraban sentadas en la mesa. Vernon, Petunia y un niño que parecía una morsa bebe que supuso que sería su hijo. No pudo evitar sentirse como en casa, más literal de lo que quisiera, porque eran tres adultos estúpidos que lo golpeaban y un niño mimado hasta los limites excesivos.

-Pon la mesa y luego te irás a desayunar a la alacena – Le ordeno Vernon

Cumplió con el mandato y cuando termino de desayunar su tía le dijo que limpiara el sótano y el ático. No lo pensó mucho porque en seguida estaba en el sótano, que estaba todo cubierto con una gruesa nube de polvo.

Se tardo toda la mañana en terminar, y cuando subió para descansar su tío le dijo que lavara el auto. Después de eso arreglar el jardín y después arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes.

No les hacía daño a esos…muggles porque dolo lo metería en más problemas y porque llamaría demasiado la atención.

.-.-.-.

Solo han pasado dos días desde que Harry esta con sus familiares pero ya había perdido cinco kilos y está más pálido que nunca.

Estaba arreglando el jardín de los Dursley cuando escucho una voz serpentina que decía:

-"Que horrible es estar en este asqueroso mundo muggle, son tan repulsivos mi maestro estaría tan molesto de estar aquí…"

Harry busco en todos lados de donde provenía esa voz, lo único que vio fue a una hermosa serpiente de color negro con tonos verdes y ojos rojos.

-"Oh un niño humano creo que me daré un pequeño bocadillo"-

-"si crees que podrás comerme estas soñando querida"- dijo con voz siseante, se sorprendió mucho al saber que podía hablar ese extraño idioma.

-"Un hablante, perdóneme por ser tan atrevida maestro, no pensé que hubiera un hablante con vida"-

-"Quieres decir que no todos tienen este hermoso don de hablar con tan majestuosas creaturas- Harry sabía que algo importante para tener a la gente (en este caso animal) de tu lado lo elogios son los mejores para el trabajo.

-"No maestro, el ultimo hablante conocido antes que usted fue el hoy conocido como Voldemort"-

Harry sintió una emoción inmensa porque Voldemort era su ídolo, el que fue despreciado por su pasado pero es él que quiere cambiar al mundo.

Muchos pensaban que estaba loco, pero en su punto de vista solo es incomprendido.

-"Hermosa serpiente cuál es tu nombre"- Pregunto Harry

-"Nadie me ha dado un nombre desde que mi amo murió hace diez años, y según la tradición cada vez que un amo muere se tiende a cambiar el nombre de él o ella"-

-"Que te parece si yo soy tu nuevo amo y que te llame… Shadow"- Un nombre muy hermoso a su parecer

-"Sería un placer para mi"-

-"Metete debajo de mi ropa"- Casi inmediatamente sintió como la serpiente se arrastraba bajo sus ropas.

Luego de eso se metió a la casa y escondió a la serpiente, no fue muy difícil porque nunca iban a ver como estaba y supuso que en su casa harían lo mismo.

Paso la semana muy lento y cada día su corazón se llenaba más de odio y sed de venganza… era oficial odiaba a todos y cada uno de sus familiares.

*Bueno* pensó Harry * viendo el lado positivo… se derramara más sangre en el futuro*

Y Harry sonrió a sus adentros, no dejando que se formaran en su rostro.

Y de esta forma se fue a dormir esa noche…

.-.-.-

**Que tal me quedo.**

**La verdad a mi me fascino por la serpiente n.n**

**Por favor me dejarían comentarios tuve la peor semana de la vida y necesito consuelo *carita de perrito triste***

**A parte de eso nada más.**

**Adiós**


	4. Feliz cumpleaños ¿Para quien? parte 1

**Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido días espantosos: pesadillas, malas calificaciones, caídas espantosas, fantasmas, traumas del pasado, gente preocupada, etc., etc.**

**Basta de disculpas y malos ratos: vengan los comentarios:**

**Mizuki: Te agradezco lo que dices, pero lo lamento la pareja de Harry será de su edad. **

**StarscreamTFlove**** : Gracias por comentar dos veces eres lo máximo**

**MELINA: Te agradara mucho Harry en este capítulo (sonrisa malvada).**

**Kuro-kun0414**** : Gracias me alagas por tu comentario, yo también odio al manipulador de m**** pero Shadow no es Nagini. **

**Fernyyuki: Disfruta este capitulo **

**Ana: Si son unos p******

**VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Te entiendo perfectamente **

**RochiiR.C.R**** : Me encantaría tu ayuda voy en segundo de secundaría. **

**Guest: Disfruta a Voldy n.n**

**Ale: Aquí Voldy aparece un ratito.**

**IMPORTANTE: PAREJA "PRINCIPAL" DRACO Y HARRY. (PERO SU RELACION NO SE MOSTRARA HASTA DENTRO DE MUCHO, MUCHO TIEMPO) **

**¡Y LA SERPIENTE NO ES NAGINI!**

**Después de todo esto al finc**

**.-.-.-.**

Feliz cumpleaños… ¿Para quién?

Parte 1

Harry después de una semana con sus queridísimos (note se el sarcasmo) tíos, hizo sentir una repulsión gigantesca hacia los muggles y por eso decidió hacer algo para despedir a los Dursley.

Qué suerte para el tener a una serpiente venenosa con el ¿no creen?

Era muy temprano por la mañana pero aun así Harry estaba despierto para pensar en todo lo que pasaría ese día. Por fin se iría de ese infierno, iría a la fiesta de su hermano Anthony y de seguro tendría que hacer el doble de tareas domesticas en su casa.

Después de meditar un rato se levanto y preparo el desayuno, unos panqueques con leche, no tenía ganas de preparar algo que requiriera mucho esfuerzo y necesitaba algo que disfrazara el sabor del veneno… si, Harry iba a envenenar a sus tíos, lo tenía todo sutilmente planeado, cuando mezclara los ingredientes para los panqueques echaría una pequeña cantidad de veneno, que había extraído de su amadísima serpiente, Shadow, para cuando sus padre vinieran por él sus tíos ya no podrán salvarse porque el veneno no tiene una cura y porque este reacciona 24 horas después de ingerir este, cuando el veneno reaccionara causaría alucinaciones terriblemente sangrientas y llenas de dolor; para rematar no podrían moverse en unas horas viendo su propia muerte.

"_Una muerte agria para unos muggles podridos" _ había dicho Harry al pensar en su plan perfecto.

Nunca antes había matado a una persona pero sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y su instinto le decía que era lo que debía hacer.

Había escondido a Shadow en su manga derecha para que estuviera con el siempre, no sabía cuando necesitaría a su querida protectora y sirviente.

Estaba todo listo, solo necesitaba dejar que las cosas fluyeran y esperar.

Nunca se imagino que ese día sería todo un desafío andante.

.-.-.-.-.

Mis padres han llegado cerca de las diez de la mañana para recogerme, ir a la casa para que me ponga ropa adecuada y después ir a la fiesta de Anthony.

¿Por qué iba a ir el niño no deseado de los Potter?

La respuesta era muy fácil, para hacer la anunciación de que Anthony era el niño de la profecía, "El Elegido" y para eso necesitaban a toda la familia y hacer creer a la sociedad que eran una familia funcional y unida.

Que alegado de la realidad.

Pero en serio, ¿Quién en su sano juicio diría la ubicación de alguien que según él es de suma importancia? Es como si quisiera que los mortífagos y Voldemort vinieran por Anthony.

Aunque de seguro este Dumbledore bajo la guardia y es que 10 años han pasado desde que el Lord Oscuro había atacado todos piensan que se rindió pero el director afirma que se está escondiendo porque ya sabía de la profecía. Yo pienso que solo está reuniendo fuerzas y preparándose para dar el gran golpe.

"_Voldemort es el mago más poderoso y yo seré un día tan fuerte como él yo incluso mejor." _Pensó emocionado el pequeño Harry

Antes de irse de la casa Lily le dijo a su hermana:

-Buen trabajo-

-Fue todo un placer- respondía con amargura en su voz

Ni que le importara lo que le sintieran los condenados a morir…

.-.-.-.-

Nunca le ha gustado salir a ningún lugar para fiestas o reuniones sociales, piensa que es una pérdida de energía y tiempo; pero aun así a decidido ir de buena forma porque en se metería en problemas si no iba; y porque presentía que algo de gran importancia iba a pasar hoy.

Cuando aparecieron en la Mansión Potter, Harry se fue directo a su cuarto y se puso una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y su capa negra de mago, su cabello estaba desarreglado (no podía hacer nada contra la genética Potter) y Shadow estaba escondido en su manga izquierda.

Cuando subió a la sala principal sus padres ya estaban ahí vestidos de manera muy formal, pero su hermano estaba todo desarreglado y manchado, ni si quiera los volteo a ver solo se senté en un sillón y espero a que su madre limpiara a el supuesto "Elegido"

Diez minutos después Anthony estaba listo, arreglado con una túnica azul rey.

Fueron hacía la chimenea y aparecieron en un salón de fiestas "Park Fanny" que es el lugar de moda en cuanto a fiestas infantiles.

Es un lugar muy grande pintado de roja y dorado para los típicos Gryffindor; tenía una gran sala llena de regalos y dulces para el querido cumpleañero, al fondo había un campo de Quidditch, y un centro de entretenimiento para adultos.

No le emocionaba para nada a Harry, pero Anthony era todo lo contrarío por eso cuando tocaron el suelo el salió corriendo para ver todas las cosas "divertidas"

.-.-.-.

Pronto llegaron los invitados y James tenía a Anthony en sus hombros para que todos lo vieran y le dieran sus felicitaciones. Le daban asco a Harry, pero en el fondo sentía celos de su hermano no era por todos los regalos, ni por su suerte de ser el "Elegido"… si no por tener el amor de sus padres.

-Acérquense, tengo algo que anunciar- dijo el viejo maní… perdón el director de Hogwarts- Hoy he de anunciar que el más pequeño de los Potter es el elegido para derrotar el señor tenebroso – olas de aplausos se oyeron en todo el salón, y pronto James, Lily y Anthony estaban recibiendo felicitaciones.

Mientras Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de una esquina, mirando en silencio como su "familia" era feliz sin él

_Yo no los necesito_

Estaba ten centrado en sus pensamientos que no vio que unas personas con túnicas negras entraban al salón y noqueaban a dos meseros.

.-.-.-.

Treinta minutos de tortura después…

Harry estaba total y completamente aburrido, tanto que se estaba quedando dormido; pero se despabilo totalmente al escuchar una explosión al fondo del salón de fiestas, la explosión creó un hoyo del que pasaban cientos de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro con mascaras plateadas y un hombre al frente muy atractivo de no más de 30 años con cabello negro y ojos completamente rojos, que tenía una majestuosa serpiente a sus pies él era…

-Lord Voldemort- dijo Harry de la impresión.

Continuara…

.-.-.-

**Que tal, nada mal verdad.**

**Para ser un manojo de nervios masivo XD**

**Bueno la próxima espero poder actualizar más pronto, feliz fin de semana**

**Amor, Paz y Fuera. **

**Princes-Slash **


	5. Feliz cumpleaños ¿Para quien? parte 2

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, mi memoria donde tenía el finc se contagio de un virus en la escuela (me enoje muchísimo) y por eso tuve que comenzar de nuevo, estoy toda depre. Estoy escribiendo esto mientras estoy enferma, viva no fui a la escuela. Pero me siento muy mal. **

**Cof, cof, cof perdón por la "tos".**

**Sin más digo que actualizaré cada dos semanas (si no me sucede algo malo, otra vez) y que los comentarios los que me dieron los leí todos y me hicieron feliz; de hecho el domingo pasado fue mi cumpleaños y por eso tampoco pude actualizar; espero que entiendan. Responderé estos en el próximo finc.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliz Cumpleaños... ¿Para quién?

(Parte 2)

_Harry estaba total y completamente aburrido, tanto que se estaba quedando dormido; pero se despabilo totalmente al escuchar una explosión al fondo del salón de fiestas, la explosión creó un hoyo del que pasaban cientos de hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro con mascaras plateadas y un hombre al frente muy atractivo de no más de 30 años con cabello negro y ojos completamente rojos, que tenía una majestuosa serpiente a sus pies él era…_

_-Lord Voldemort- dijo Harry de la impresión._

Estuvo en Shock, no podía creer que estaba en frente de su ídolo, de su ejemplo, de la única persona que en realidad le importaba. Un poco no pueden pedir mucho a un corazón como el de Harry.

Casi le dan con el hechizo de un Mortífago, necesitaba esconderse; aunque tenía ganas de quedarse a ver como el Lord destruía varías vidas y eso, pero tenía que vivir y para eso necesitaba salir de ese lugar con vida.

Harry fue corriendo hasta su familia, aunque no quería para nada estar como un bebe atrás de sus padres era lo más apto para este momento, ya que no podía ponerse seguro en otro lado, los mortífagos los estaban rodeando y la única salida era por las chimeneas, donde se encontraban sus "queridos" familiares.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar un hechizo hizo que una columna se callera y que la pierna de Harry quedara atrapada debajo de esta. Miro a mi padre a los ojos, es el único que me ha visto ya que mi madre intenta proteger a mi hermano que está totalmente asustado; su madre intentaba buscarlo con los ojos, de los dos su madre siempre lo había visto con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos, pero el hecho de ser "impuro" había ganado al amor maternal que toda madre tenía por sus hijos.

En los ojos de mi padre esta una mirada llena de burla y de aparente ¿diversión?, agarra a la pelirroja del brazo sin dejar que esta lo encuentre con la mirada, y la empuja dentro de la chimenea junto con Anthony y él se mete también y pronunció "Potter Mayor" para desaparecer entre las verdes llamas de la chimenea.

Los veo desaparecer en frente de mis ojos y siento una rabia enorme, lo había abandonado, a su suerte, para morir, para que nunca volviera con su "familia". En su interior algo se rompió, dicen que lo último que muere un una persona es la esperanza, al parecer es cierto, porque aunque este Harry decía odiarlos, en el fondo de su ama no podía hacerlo porque siempre estaba la esperanza de que algún día lo aceptarían y tendría una familia que se preocupar a por él, pero se equivoco.

Que tonto e ingenuo fue al pensar que lo aceptarían, la esperanza no existe, es una ilusión vana para eludir a la realidad.

Jamás hay que tener esperanzas y se las tienes debes destruirlas.

Harry sabía que tal vez su padre haría algo como eso, pero dolió más de lo que nunca admitiría, porque por una milésima de segundo sintió ganas de llorar.

Pero Harry nunca lloraría por basura como lo era Potter.

Desde ese momento el ya no era un Potter.

Harry James Potter murió cuando fue abandonado por su padre, ahora solo era Harry. Hasta que se convirtiera en alguien grande, tan grande como Voldemort.

Ahora que reacciona, tiene la oportunidad de unirse a él en este día, pero como lo haría; de seguro lo matarían antes de darle la oportunidad de decir que quería unirse.

Antes que nada debía salir de ese lugar ya que necesitaba vivir antes que nada (esto se me hace conocido XD).

Con toda la fuerza que tenía, logro quitar la columna de su pierna; examino que no estuviera tan mal, por suerte solo eran moretones; no se había hecho mucho daño.

Salió corriendo para esconderse atrás de una mesa, con algo de suerte nadie lo vería hasta que los aurores lo encontraran.

Pero antes de llegar a la mesa, sintió como un hechizo lo golpeaba y después todo fue oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV VOLDEMOT (kyaaaaa aparece el gran amo y señor XD)

Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Hemos estado sin atacar a nada ni nadie por mucho tiempo para que bajen la guardia y que mejor momento para salir del agujero que en la presentación del Elegido.

Me da mucha gracia que todos piensen que un simple mocoso pueda matarme, a mí EL LORD OSCURO, quien conoce tantos hechizos tanto "blancos" como "oscuros" pero la verdad no existen lados, no hay bien ni mal solo poder y los que son demasiado débiles como para buscarlo.

Todo este tiempo lo he pasado meditando, planeando y analizando todo lo que hay que hacer para ganar la guerra.

Acabar con sus banas esperanzas y darles a saber que no hay más opción que unirse a su causa; su apariencia de muerto viviente no era de su gusto, y por eso mismo logro hacer un hechizo para que regresara a mi forma de antes.

Mis planes están saliendo a la perfección, todos y cada uno saldrán de la misma manera; solo un plan no resulto y si no hubiese fallado, habrían ganado la guerra desde hace mucho.

No es momento de recordar malos momentos.

Tenía que estar feliz matando magos traidores.

El mundo estaría mejor si los muggles desaparecieran, son "gente" que no puede entender que los magos somos superiores a ellos, no tienen derecho de tratar así a los magos.

Como lo trataron a él.

Su venganza esta cerca.

Estaba con todo eso en la cabeza hasta que vio a un niño de cabello negro correr hacía una mesa, no se sentía de ánimo como para tener a un niño llorando en su calabozo.

- Avada kedavra –

El niño cayó de espaldas al suelo, y me dirigí para ver al cadáver de ese mocoso.

-Oh un Potter, que lastima hubiera servido como rehén estando con vida- Pero antes de alejarse se dio cuenta de que el niño respiraba.

¿Cómo es posible que este vivo?

Tomé al chico en mis brazos, no puedo dejar aquí a un mago con ese potencial, debo saber cómo ha logrado sobrevivir.

Dio la señal de retirada, solo quería mostrar un poco de su poder no atraer a todos los aurores para que maten a sus seguidores.

Escucho como una serpiente susurraba algo al niño que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos desde la manga del mocoso Potter.

–_Amo que sucede, despierte-_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Mi nombre es Shadow-_

_-¿Qué haces con un Potter?_

_-Es mi Amo-_

_-Cómo es posible que una serpiente tenga por dueño a un Potter-_

_-El no es un simple mago, el habla parsel como usted señor-_

_-Pues tu "amo" esta inconsciente voy a llevarlo a otro lugar-_

La serpiente se volvió a ocultar en la manga.__

Mientras todos se retiraban el fijo su vista en el niño.

-Que sorpresas me darás ahora Potter-

Y desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que les pareció.

Bueno agradezco todos los comentarios, y a todos los que siguen mi historia.

El siguiente capítulo se llamara: "Riddle Mayor"

Adiós.


	6. Riddle Mayor

**Hola perdón por la tardanza, pero mi madre se ha lastimado la columna y estos días he tenido que hacer todo en mi casa, lavar, planchar, cocinar, etc.**

**Ahora he tenido un campo en mi "agenda" y he podido actualizar, creo que puedo comenzar ahora.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Riddle Mayor"

Despierta en un cuarto con poca luz, pero a pesar de eso puede ver los detalles de esa exquisita habitación, era amplia tenía unos sillones y un centro de mesa muy hermoso además de una chimenea, estaba en una cama muy grande en la que cabrían cuatro personas adultas sin tocarse. Había un ventanal muy grande pero estaba cerrado por unas cortinas verde botella, cerca de la chimenea estaba Shadow recostada en una almohada negra con tonos dorados.

Me acerque a Shadow despacio de manera cautelosa, estaba dormida, era un alivio que no la hubieran lastimado, hablando de eso como es que no estaba en un calabozo o porque no estaba muerto de seguro querían un rehén eso debe ser.

La puerta se abrió y entró Voldemort, en ese instante estaba aterrado y fascinado por tener ante él al mago más poderoso del mundo (porque Dumbledore estaba demasiado loco como para considerarse muy poderoso, aunque el viejo tenía lo suyo).

Tenía que pensar rápido, me puse cerca de un sillón por si me atacaba tendría un lugar de defensa, pero que no se veía como uno así que me mostraba como alguien sumiso y educado.

El Lord se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba paralelo al mío, y me vio con unos ojos rojos que parecían que leían mí alma, tal vez era así ya que leí en un libro de magia avanzada que existía el poder de leer la mente: Legemerancia. (No se si se escribe así)

-Veo que has despertado-

-…- Contestar o no contestar ahí está la cuestión- si Señor- bien, dar a conocer que sabes que él es más poderoso que tu para que piense que estoy asustado, bien creo que sobreviviré si sigo así… o eso espero.

-Creo que no sabes porque estás aquí ¿verdad?-

-No Señor- darle la razón, bien-

-Bueno déjame decirte que serás mi heredero-

-…- No supe que contestar, aprender artes oscuras de la persona más poderosa, es una oportunidad que no puedo perder, pero porque quiere entrenarme-

-Cual es tú respuesta- No es una pregunta, es la exigencia de una respuesta.

-Yo…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riddle Mayor (Cinco hora antes)

Voldemort había vuelto a su lugar de reunión y su fortaleza, tenía hechizos especiales para que solo personas con la marca tenebrosa o personas con autorización pudieran pasar. Pero Tuvieron que desactivarlas temporalmente para que pasaran los rehenes o gente para torturar, había sido un movimiento muy efectivo, tuvieron muchas bajas los enemigos y sus bajas eran menores.

Pero por lo que el Lord estaba concentrado, era por el niño que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, un niño capaz de sobrevivir a la maldición asesina…

Era necesario que el niño estuviera de su lado en la guerra, tenía un poder impresionante… pero tenía que entrenarlo hacerle entender que su lado era el más poderoso y con mayor posibilidades de ganar… era un Potter, alguien que de seguro estaba cegado con tonterías de la luz, pero a pesar de eso era un niño, alguien frágil y fácil de manipular para sus ideales.

Lo llevó a un cuarto que estaba cerca del suyo, pero alejado de los mortífagos, por el momento era necesario que no lo atacaran.

Lo recostó en la cama y lo dejo dormir… Un Potter que podía hablar parsel eso era una sorpresa, tendría que investigar más tarde sobre ese tema.

Puso a la serpiente del chico en una de las almohadas de Nagini, una vieja para que no se molestara.

Tenía que leer la mente del niño, para saber sus debilidades y poder utilizarlas en su contra, manipular la mente de la gente es lo que mejor sabe hacer, además de la magia por supuesto.

Lo sentó en la cama y con un poco de esfuerzo pudo entrar en la mente del niño, no importaba que tuviera los ojos cerrados porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para activarla sin la necesidad de que él niño abra los ojos (FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013 ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO MIENTRAS ES AÑO NUEVO FELICIDADES).

Entro en su mente de forma que no lo sepa el niñato, vio al pequeño llorando en su cuna sin nadie que lo consolara, un niño de cuatro años encerrado en un sótano con una cama llorando por las pesadillas que lo atemorizaban, un pequeño azabache serio viendo como sus padres estaban con un niño de ojos cafés no le importaban pero aun así tenía esperanza de que lo unieran a su familia, luego el pequeño entrenaba y se hacía fuerte, el niño que vemos ahora con un rostro abatido por el shock cuando su padre lo abandono para que muriera, toda la furia y oscuridad que habían en su corazón. Fijando su lealtad al lado oscuro, al señor tenebroso, al mago más poderoso del mundo.

Salió de los recuerdos del niño y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ahora no tenía que convencer al niño de que su lado era el correcto, podía darle al niño la infancia que siempre deseo, podría darle poder y un padre que le enseñara, como la infancia que el deseo cuando era niño.

Jamás admitiría eso en voz alta, pero el niño le recordaba un poco a sí mismo cuando vivía en el orfanato.

Ese niño sería suyo, como su hijo, su heredero, sería casi tan grande como él, nunca le faltara nada.

Lo volvió a acostar en la cama y salió del cuarto y se sentó a pensar en cómo decirle que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina y que ahora sería entrenado para ser el segundo mago más poderoso.

Por ahora tenía que esperar que despierte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TIEMPO ACTUAL

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-yo… acepto-

-Empezaremos con tu entrenamiento mañana y te contare el porqué de mi decisión, y las reglas que tienes que seguir para ser mi heredero, por ahora descansa y piensa en lo que desde hoy tendrás que hacer para estar en las expectativas de ser mi heredero-

Después salió del cuarto sin decir más.

Harry estaba muy confundido, pero decidió meditar todo con la almohada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Perdón por la tardanza pero en realidad apenas y tengo tiempo libre, estoy muy cansada por muchas cosas.**

**Felices Fiestas.**

**Los comentarios son buenos regalos de navidad n.n**


End file.
